Love Hurts
by OTH12
Summary: Brooke and lucas got back together when he moved to new york they moved back to tree hill when she was pregnat with there son matthew  mattie brucas are now engaded to but peyton hads returned and is cauing problems will she come between the happy family
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't break my heart**_

_**prologue**_

"Brooke I'm sorry but it ". Lucas started saying Pleadingly as he took hold of her hand but she just moved it away

"sorry your sorry this isn't high school anymore Lucas we have a family why the hell would you kiss her". Brooke snapped

"she kissed me and I was going to Push her away I swear you have to believe me". Lucas said

"no it's always the same why do you keep doing this when we got back together, you promised you'd never hurt me again and you have it's over me and Mattie are going to stay With Naley and Jamie". Brooke said taking off her engagement ring and shoving it in his hand then heading to the carrycot she Picked up there 11 month old son and headed out the door.

He wanted to go after her but now wasn't the time why the hell wouldn't Brooke listen who does Peyton think she is he sighed before getting out a bottle of whiskey cause what if she doesn't believe him what if he's lost his Pretty girl yet again, he couldn't bear it and now losing her will be worse that the other two times cause he'll lose Mattie to.

Brooke had waited a bit thinking he'd come after them but why would he cause he never has before she thought it was different this time that he loved her, why the hell did we move back here, no not us her it's not like she has family here. Why the hell was I ever her friend she is nothing but a selfish Home wrecker, Brooke thought before driving off.

i know it's short but it's my first story and i just want to know if i should continue it is a brucas story

reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

**Robinscorpiofan: Brooke confronts Peyton like you wanted**

**Dianehermans: don't worry it's Brucas all the way Peyton won't win**

**BrOoKe DaViS23: I've made this cheaper longer **

_**Chapter 1**_

as she approached the place where Peyton was staying Brooke had one thing on her mind giving that home wrecking ho a piece of her mind after her conversation with Haley last night

_Flashback to the night before_

"_Brooke not that we don't love having you and Mattie here but as he asleep why don't you tell me what's wrong Tiger don't tell me Lucas is unhappy with your news". Haley asked as they both sat down at the table_

"_it's Peyton Lucas Kissed her it's horrible Haley why dose he always do this to me why the hell does she why the heck am I always the one that get's hurt why did she have to come back to tree hill she's ruined everything, and no he doesn't know about the baby". Brooke said_

"_what that bitch gee Brooke I hope you are going to give her a piece of your mind". Haley said_

"_what good would it do Haley she wants him and she doesn't care about me or our so called friendship". Brooke said_

"_because you need to Brooke, or the resentment isn't good for my unborn Niece or nephew you need to let her have it I can come with you if you like". Haley said_

"_no I'm good I guess your right Thanks Tutor mom". Brooke said _

_End flash Back_

"Brooke to what do I owe this honer". Peyton said smugly bringing Brooke back to the present

""you bitch why the hell would you do this to me". Brooke cried

"cause I love him Brooke it's always been me and you know it". Peyton said

"really he says you kissed him". Brooke said

"he didn't exactly pull awry well till you showed up". Peyton snapped

"you know what Peyton why don't you leave it's not like you are wanted in tree hill you have no family here and no friends so what's your reason to stay". Brooke said

"Lucas when I go Lucas will be coming with me then you and you're brat will be all alone". Peyton snapped back as Brooke's hand met her cheek.

"don't you dare say things about my son you know what Ho just forget it stay go I don't care just stay the hell away from me and my family". She snapped back

"what family you never had a family did you your mom and dad didn't want you and you've been crying so you left him right so some family". Peyton snapped

"listen here my parents are there now heck there back in tree hill I know they love me, and Lucas and I are nothing to do with you so back of I will fight for my family mark my words". Brooke said before going to leave but Peyton grabbed hold of her and shoved her to the floor (think season four outside Peyton's house) and went to try hit her.

"get off her you bitch". Haley said as she approached and pulled Peyton off of Brooke glad she had come she didn't trust Peyton.

"whatever remember Brooke he's mine". Peyton snapped before heading inside.

"Brooke breath it's ok gee stay calm the baby". Haley soothed

"i know which is why I didn't fight back was protecting my baby thanks tutor mom guess aunt Haley really loves you ha bubba". Brooke said placing a hand on her yet revealing belly.

"Gee Lucas how could you be so stupid". Nathan asked his brother as they sat down in the living room

"Peyton kissed me Nathan but Brooke won't listen and I don't blame her I've hurt her before why the hell did I ever think that I liked Peyton Brooke is everything to me well her and Mattie how is Brooke Nate". Lucas said as he glanced at his sleeping son in the carry cot

"she's hurting Lucas you have to fix this for your family's sake Mattie needs you both". Nathan said

"i know and I need them". Lucas said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Lucas, what the heck did". Brooke said as she entered Naley's guest room to see flowers everywhere and Lucas with a rose as he approached her and got on one knee

"I love you and only you Pretty Girl this is me fighting for you like I should have done every other time you've walked out of my life I swear Peyton is nothing to me I need you Brooke". Lucas said

"oh Lucas I love you to I mean I always have but time and time again it gets broken". Brooke said as she walked over to the bed and sat down

"Brooke I know I have hurt you in the past but this time it was all Peyton I swear she court me by surprise". Lucas said as he got up and sat beside Brooke

she knew he was telling the truth she could see the honesty in his eyes so she took hold of his hand, "I'm sorry broody I should have listened to you but you can't really blame me for over reacting you have broken my heart Twice before". Brooke said

"i know Brooke and I'll never truly forgive myself for the hurt I caused you back when I was to stupid to realize that you are my heart and my soul my everything are we going to be ok now". He said

"of course Lucas there is a reason why I over reacted i'd just found out something and was going to tell you". Brooke said

"what's wrong are you ok". He asked concerned

"were pregnant your going to be a daddy again". Brooke said

"were pregnant oh pretty girl do you know how happy you've just made me". He said

"as happy as me but I'm also scared Lucas no not about it's Peyton she won't give up I know her she's set on coming between us". Brooke said

"well she won't Brooke we will get through this together as a family". Lucas said

"you're right as a family". She said

Peyton is just about to head into her place when she suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see Brooke's mother "Hi bitchtoria". Peyton said

"if anyone's a bitch it's you I'm here to warn you to back of if you hurt my family I'll ruin you". She said

"oh now the mother is concerned a little late isn't it Brooke was never anything to you plus you don't scare me.". She snapped back

"as you said I'm her mother and I'll do anything to protect my daughter and grandchild so I should be scared if I was you, so back off or believe me you'll be Sorry cause I'll make you wish you were never born". Victoria said

"what ever bitch as I said I'm not scared he's mine and he will be again". Peyton said

"well do anything and you can't say I didn't warn you". Victoria said before leaving

"I love you cherry I'm so glad your home". Lucas said as they were on there couch in each-others arms

"it's good to be home, broody (looking down at her ring on her hand) and this is back where it belongs I can't wait to be your wife". Brooke said

"I can't wait either why don't we set a date". Lucas said

"I like the way you think of course broody but it should be soon or I'll be showing". Brooke said

"so your beautiful I love you pretty girl". He said

"I love you to broody". Brooke said before there lips met in a kiss they were both so happy and Brooke knows she'll never let Peyton win no one will come between her and Lucas again, there a family and nothing will destroy that.

All Peyton can think about as she stares at a photo of her and Lucas is getting at Brooke, and her stupid mother there got to be some way she thought as it suddenly hit her I'll take Herr son and to get him back Brooke will do anything she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Jamie, Mattie". Haley called panicked worried her son and nephew are nowhere to be found

_**Five minutes before **_

_**As Peyton Approached the carry cot relieved that everyone in tree hill still is stupid enough to lock there doors as she reached the sleeping baby and scooped him up, "who are( as Jamie awoke to see a strange woman holding his cousin)". Ma". Jamie started**_

"_**shut up kid or I'll break his little neck now you better come cause otherwise they'll know to soon follow or as I said I'll kill your cousin and you wouldn't want that would you". Peyton said before leaving so Jamie had followed knowing he will protect Mattie.**_

"Haley what (Nathan said as he approached his sons room) where are the kids". He said panicked

"I had this uneasy felling and when I came in to check on the kids there gone Nathan call the police I better call Brooke". Haley said panicked

"of course Haley they'll be ok we'll find them". Nathan said

"no this can't be happening where are they". Brooke cried as Lucas just held her the police were now looking for the boys it's been the longest hour of her life and all she can do is pray

"Brooke I swear to you they'll be ok". Lucas said

"you don't know that, Lucas our son and nephew are who knows where they've got to be ok they have to". Brooke cried

There in a motel, all alone as Peyton's gone to fetch something, it'll be ok Mattie, we'll be ok". Jamie said his cousin wouldn't stop crying he suddenly heard a knock on the door

Jamie open the door it's". Victoria said

" Aunt Victoria she said she'd kill Mattie we had to come with her". Jamie said as he opened the door

"it's going to be ok Jamie take Mattie wait in the car I have something to do if you see her hide ok". Victoria said

"ok". Jamie said Before he did what she said

Peyton has just got back to the the hotel she notices the kids are gone "Jamie". She called as she entered to suddenly be pinned against the wall

"I warned you to stay away now I suggest you leave and never come cause I will kill you". Victoria snarled

"why do you care all of a sudden". Peyton snapped back

"I'd shut up girl cause you don't know who your dealing with I mean it leave tree hill or they'll never find you got it". Victoria snapped before punching Peyton to the floor and then leaving

Brooke is now pacing the floor so is Haley Lucas is on the phone which he'd answered, "oh thank god Victoria are they ok what do you mean it was ". Lucas stared saying

"who was it Lucas who's that2. Brooke said

"it's your mom on the phone Peyton had the kids your mom has got them back cause Peyton left them on there own she's on her way now. Lucas said

"oh Mattie come here (Brooke said as Victoria handed her her son) thanks mom". Brooke said

"Brooke you are my family and I love you of course I everything is going to be ok no one will hurt you". I promise. She said

it's late there now back home and Lucas Brooke and Mattie are all sleeping on There couch A blanket around them. (think season 5 with Angie).

As she drove out of tree hill Mad as anything Enjoy your happiness while it lasts she thought I'll be back when she least expects it, they have not seen the last of me. Peyton thought.


End file.
